Racing Against Time
by RedHawkdude
Summary: A modern HTTYD Fanfic based off of Nightstar Fury's 'Not What You Expected' fanfic. Hiccup Haddock has many secrets that he doesn't want people to know, Hiccup who is the bottom of the social chain gets paired with Astrid for a School Project, what happens when she starts to pry into the secrets that he carries.
1. Character Info sheet, will be updated

**A/N** The Story idea is based off of NightstarGury's story called 'Not What You Expected' their story is up and completed on this site, so please go check it and leave a favorite for them.

 **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3** **rd** **/ belch:** Hiccup is the lead singer **Ghost Song** in the boy band called **A Dragons Fury** , He also happens to be part of the **W** orld **D** ragon **R** acing **L** eague (WDRL), he is known as **Dark Wing** , then to top everything off in his life he is a world famous writer who no one knows the true identity of, his writing name is **Swift Tongue**. As you know he is son of Stoic the Vast who just happens to be a world renown boxer. Hiccup doesn't want people to know who is really related to because he wants real friends so he (Air Quotes) "Changed" his last name to Belch so people wouldn't know.

P.S. I forgot to mention that Hiccup was born with the ability to understand and speak Dragonese, though only his father knows.

* * *

 **Andrew:** Andrew has 2 major parts in this story, part one is a being a Band member under the name of **Elder Song** which is kind of ironic since he tends to talk in sign language more than he speaks (He is really shy), The second part is that he is Hiccups Race Manager for Dragon racing, he makes up 1 of the 2 people who know, Stoic is the other person who knows about Hiccups Racing Career.

* * *

 **Ezra:** Ezra is the 4th Member of the band named **Shock Tail** He tends to be a little bit wild but also very mysterious, A hint that not many know is that he is part of A Hired Assassin group, he tends to be away a lot so doesn't show up to all concerts or practices. So guest member of band.

* * *

 **Stoic:** Stoic Is hiccups father as well as being a world renown Boxer, because he is so well known he tends to have to travel a lot leaving Hiccup home all the time.

* * *

 **Astrid** : Astrid is on the school track and field team as the team captain, she is also very influential in the community and in the school seeing as she is the second highest in marks and the best in sports. Astrid has a Kind heart but it is only showed to those she lets in close, she protects it with a fierce exterior and a strong right hook.

* * *

 **Snotlout:** Yes, he is a bit of a bully but once you here what happens to him you will understand why he is the way he is, He protects those he likes (Astrid from Hiccup) and he punishes those that he doesn't.

* * *

 **Fishlegs:** Fishlegs is basically a walking encyclopedia with all the facts that he has, he is also the pianist in the Band, he goes by the name of **Grim** while he is at concerts. Fishlegs helps writers to check stories for errors and sometimes provides ideas, he does this under the screen name of **Twilight Writer** he doesn't know it but the writer that he helps the most is actually Hiccup.

* * *

 **Gobber the Belch:** Gobber is well Gobber, he runs a modern Forge as well as a small auto shop. Gobber also provides a second home for hiccup and acts as his parental guardian since Stoick is gone so often.

* * *

 **Heather:** Heather is a small town Actress who is finishing of high school, she can be kind but she tends to hide behind a silent exterior.

* * *

 **Comicazi :** Is a skilled magician and thief, she sadly is told she has to finish high school by her mom (Bertha), that doesn't mean she can't practice on unsuspecting students, though for some reason she likes to toy with them and show them what she took.

* * *

 **GodFrey:** butler at the Haddocks House hold

* * *

 **Dave:** Hiccups Limo Driver when he is acting as the writer.

* * *

 **Ella:** A minor character who is great artist.

* * *

 **Violet:** Violet tends to be violent at times so she does get some funny nick names but she is also comical.

* * *

 **Mr. King:** Home Room Teacher/ head of tech department.

* * *

 **Mrs.** **Ginzel:** Math teacher, a kind hearted older lady.

* * *

 **School project pairs.**

 **Heather and Snotlout**

 **Andrew and Camicazi**

 **FishLegs and Ruffnut**

 **Ezra and Ella**

 **Tuffnut and Violet**

 **Hiccup and Astrid.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Racing Against Time**

By: Red Hawkdude

 **Original Idea by NightStarFury** , they are an amazing author who does epic tales. Based off their story 'Not What You Expected'

Rated: M for coarse language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything I may accidently use.

 **A/N** A heavy rewrite of my original version after I talked with NightstarFury like I should have before I wrote my original story, any how this is now how it will be, the largest of edits will probably be well never mind I am heavily editing the whole thing.

 **Chapter 1: The War**

* * *

For as long as we Vikings can remember we have been at war with the dragons, although there have been tales of people who have tried to stop the fighting but that's just it they are just tales. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock iii, Son of Stoick the Vast who happens to be the Chief of this village. Now most would think of that as a good thing, like people would worship me or something so as to not encourage the wrath of my father but that is not the case. I am mainly known as Hiccup the Loser (aka The Loser of Berk) my life is miserable, I am an outcast of Viking society I mean I look like bones, flesh, and a toothpick for dragons. Which reminds me, we live In a constant fear of dragons and there are raids almost once a week right now which sucks because every time there is a raid I get stuck in the smithery to sharpen weapons. Basically meaning I will never get the chance to prove myself as a Viking.

Anyways I am going somewhere with my ramblings, It's that I am an inventor and I have made something that will hopefully let everyone see that I can down and kill a dragon. Well anyways as it happens tonight is my chance to show Berk what I can do because Gobber decided to join the fight meaning I have a chance to escape the smithery and see what I can hit with my Boa launcher.

Just as Gobber walks out Hiccup turns around and runs into the back of the workshop where he grabs his latest invention and starts out the door.

"Excuse me coming through" I yell as I stumble around the streets of Berk trying to get to better vantage point to set up my bola launcher. Just as I rounds the corner on the outskirts of town I stop dead in my tracks as I almost ran straight into a Deadly Nadder which only glanced at me before continuing on its merry way before I could react with any more than a scared step back. I worked hard for a few seconds to just calm my nerves after looking a dragon in the eye and it not attacking me. Finally, I get calmed down enough that I can finish the last few hundred yards to my chosen vantage point. The vantage point I chose was a cliff edge at the top of town overlooking most of the town and the bay, as soon as I made it up I opened up the turret mount and readied the ballista crossbow I was using as my launcher, just as I finished I heard the unmistakable shriek of a Night Fury. I scanned the dark night skies for the unmistakable silhouette of the night fury. I still hadn't seen it when the massive archer tower just below me exploded in a ball of plasma from the night fury leaving me a short second to see it fly by almost at supersonic speeds. Before I knew what was happening instinct took over and I swung the Ballista around and guessed at where the night fury would go and squeezed the trigger with a slow and deliberate pressure I watched as the strings on the ballista were released from their small holding and shot the boa out of the launcher at astonishing speed toward the sky and maybe my saving grace.

The time the boa took to reach the desired height seemed to take hours instead of the mere seconds that passed by while I was hyped on adrenaline. I just stared as it hit something and I heard a cry of pain, a Night Fury's cry of pain. I was ecstatic that I finally hit something and I jumped and yelled for joy but no one was paying attention to see what I did. So I did something stupid and yelled and hollered saying "did anyone see that? **Anyone?** " just then I turned around hearing something that scared me, out of the corner of my eye I see a nightmare climbing up onto the ledge I was on. I was terrified and I just ran down the hill with it running right behind me " **HICCUP** " I stop and the nightmare stares me down, I look at it with a very questioning look as the world around starts to crumble " **HICCUP** " I hear that strange voice again before everything just fades.

I woke up in my bed at home and look out my window before I hear my dad calling up the stairs " **HICCUP** " I holler back at him " **Yes Dad?** " I wait for a seconded before I realize that it is Monday morning and I need to get to school, "Shit" I say to myself as I jump out of bed and ran to my closet and grab a set of clothes I laid out the night before.

" **You're Going to be late for school hurry up** " He Shouts up the stairs.

I slip into them quickly and look for my bag, I see it just under the bed I grab it and run down the stairs to get breakfast and almost forget my dad is there.

"Hiccup don't be late for school" Stoic says calmly handing me lunch and setting a plate of breakfast in front of me.

"Thanks dad, when did you get home" I ask curious because well last I checked he was on a business.

"late last night and I am heading out again this morning. I thought I would surprise you with something" Stoick chuckled after he said that.

"Oh thanks dad, also will you be home for the weeks around Christmas?"

"currently yes but that may change if they need me in Dubai." Stoick said with a frown

"They want me to do a demonstration of our newest vehicle." Stoick smiled at me

"I promise that I will be home for Christmas day that much I can do in remembrance of Valka" Stoick says gruffly

"Thanks dad I appreciate that" I said solemnly before quickly finishing breakfast and running to my car. One of the many things that nobody knows about me is that I am the son of Stoick the Vast, the CEO of the world's largest corporation and the owner of a true mansion. Not that anyone cares anyways since they all think that I am just another lowly nerd which I like cause then I don't get attention what I have, I get attention for who I am. Little did I know then that this was all about to change and for a while I can't say it was for the better.

I sprinted down the halls at school and slide into the classroom just as the bell rang for class to start.

"Good Morning Hiccup, cutting it close to the bell I see" Mr. King states

"Sorry Sir, had a surprise visit by my Father this morning" I reply as I walk over and sit down beside Andrew and Fishlegs, and just in front of Ezra.

"I understand" King Replies before walking up to white board and starting class.

I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn to see Andrew, he is "Silent" though not really, after a traumatic event in his life he stopped talking except to extremely close family and friends.

( **A/N** for Andrew, 99 percent of what he says will be in sign language, when it isn't in sign language I will do an A/N above to explain when.)

"How do you feel the Concert went last night?" He asks in sign language.

"I personally think we did great, though I think next time we need to do some more with the audience because we don't ever do anything with them" I whisper in his direction knowing he has good hearing.

"Good idea, though how can we do it and keep our identities secret" he signs then shrugs his shoulders.

"probably just continue with the masks and face paint on, they work well enough right now so why not then" I ask him in a hushed tone this time.

"Good point, let's talk more about this during lunch" he finishes off

"Yeah good Idea" I tell him as the bell rings for us to go to first period of the day, Home room is just their way of getting all the info out that each grade needs without having to do morning announcements, so people tend to just talk and ignore what is happening during it.

I get up and walk out the door to go to math where we are apparently having a quiz during today's class. As I walk in the classroom I see a note on the smartboard.

'Quiz on the last 2 weeks of work you have the whole class time to complete. Please get out your pencils, rulers and calculator' hmm. I guess we do have a quiz today.

I sit down in my seat and pull out my tools that I will need for the test. Just as I finish getting them out the teacher walks in.

"Good Morning Class" Mrs. Ginzel says as she smiles then points to the board.

"I hope everyone has everything ready for the quiz today" she then picks up a pile of papers and starts handing them to the students.

"Let's get started, when you get it you can start" She says as she hands a small stack to each student in the first row of each column.

Once the test reaches my I pass the last 2 copies back to the student behind me. I then add my name to the test and get started, I should state that I have a bad habit of talking to myself… In Dragonese. As I am going through the quiz I keep mumbling (growling) to myself, apparently people haven't made the connection yet luckily for me, they just think I grumbling about the quiz.

Oh right I should tell you that I was born with, let's call it an Ability, to understand and speak Dragonese which is the dragon's language. Anyways back to the story.

I am already half way through the 4-page quiz when I glance up at the clock and see that only 15 minutes have gone by. Opps I guess I am going a bit fast… hehe I love math. Then I quickly finish the rest before the period is 1/3 done. Once I am finished I get up and hand the test to the teacher and wait to see what she says.

"Well Done Hiccup, that is a Perfect Quiz, you even got the bonus question right" Ms. Ginzel says

"Thank you" I say as I walk back to my seat with all the kids staring at me because they are only ¼ of the way done the quiz, except for a few people who are just over ½ way done. I pull out my sketch book and flip to a blank page, I let my mind wander as I put my pencil to the page and start sketching, after about 20 minutes I look down to see what I drew. It is lush cove with the sun peeking over the cove wall on the side, I see what looks like toothless hanging from a branch in the cove while I see a person, correction more like a toothpick of a person sitting on a rock with a stick in their hand. The whole sketch is grey and white, it almost looks like you are seeing it through a fuzzy lens on a black and white photo.

After Math I head on to the next period class which I have a spare since I have no need for any other courses. I spend most of the time of my spare in the library reading a book that I wrote, the book is called Ender's Game ( **A/N** The real story is done by Orson Scott Card, all rights and the other stuff goes to him). Oh and let me explain how classes work at my High school, there are 4 periods in a day, technically there are 5 since there is one after school, but it isn't mandatory. First and second period are before lunch and are 70 minutes long, then there is lunch which is 60 min long, then there are the last 3 periods which to most students is 2 periods. Period 3 and 4 are after lunch and 70 min long as well, the odd period called period 5 happens after a 30 min break after period 4. The 5th period is only open to those who want to become dragon trainers, most students who take it have bonded dragons that they have at school with them each day, except me because I have a night fury which is the rarest dragon in the world, they only know of one in existence, and it is mine that I race. But I don't need my night fury because I can use any dragon as mine since I can talk directly to them.

So yeah the rest of the day was nothing special and since dragon training hasn't started because school only start 2 weeks ago, I went straight home after school. The reason dragon training hasn't started is because the wait till people get in the flow of class before the add it to their schedule. Once I made it home I dumped off my bag before I head off to Andrew's house for band practice since my dad was off at work somewhere in the U.S. doing another demonstration.

 **A/N**

Thanks for Reading ladies and gents and until Next time.

Posted April 24th 2016

Edited April 24 2016


	3. Chapter 2

**Racing Against Time**

By: Red Hawkdude

 **Original Idea by NightStar Fury** , they are an amazing author who does epic tales. Based off their story 'Not What You Expected'

Rated: M for coarse language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything I may accidently use. I also more than likely don't own any of the songs I am using so they are owned by their respective writers and co.

 **A/N**

Not going to lie, but this chapter will be mostly the same as the old one, but this time I will remember Ezra…. Opps.

 **Chapter 2: Band Practice.**

I decided to Jog to Andrew's so that I get my exercise for the day, I am on a 'strict' workout schedule, well maybe not that strict, I mean I have to keep fit for racing so I have to do at least 30 min of running or jogging each day, as well as a short 30 minutes in the gym, though I spend an hour in the gym on the weekends, anyways back to what I was doing, I stop jogging a few houses down from Andrew's house to do my cool down. As I get closer to the driveway Fishlegs and Ezra pull up in Fishlegs Suv.

I wait for Fish and Ezra to get out of the Car before I walk up and knock on Andrew's Door. As I am about to knock Andrew opens the door, as a joke I lean forward a knock my knuckles lightly on his head instead of the door.

"Ow…. What was that for?" Andrew says in a tone layered with sarcasm

"For opening the door to soon" Fish says jokingly

"Haha good one Fish" Andrew says

"Anyways Come on in" He motions us into the door and steps aside.

The three of us walk in and head towards the basement where we our own recording studio/practice area.

"so what song should we practice or should we write a new one? I do want to write a new one tonight, I have a really good Idea for it." I ask the other three.

 _ **A/N**_

 _The song chosen for the next part is_ _ **Here**_ _by_ _ **Alessia Cara.**_ _I don't own the song or the lyrics. I just hope that no-one gets mad at me for borrowing a really good song in my opinion._

 **EZRA POV**

"I personally need more practice on Here since I wasn't here last practice" I tell Hiccup.

"I agree; I need to work on the intro part to time the changes correctly" Fishlegs states.

"Alright then let's practice here" Hiccup says as he walks over to his electrical Guitar and puts the strap over his head.

I walk over to my upright bass and sit down in the chair beside it before checking to make sure it is in tune. I look up half way thru tuning my bass and see Hiccup doing the same on his guitar while Fishlegs is playing with the settings on his keyboard, then there is Andrew in the corner just taping his knees with the drum sticks.

"everyone tuned in and ready?" Hiccup asks us.

"Almost done" I tell him.

"Just 2 more minutes I have got to get another preset changed then I am good" Fishlegs replies.

"You guys are slow… I have been ready the whole time" Andrew says jokingly.

"Oh really… better check your mic setup before you say anything" Hiccup says with a straight face while pointing at the mic behind Andrew's drum set.

 **Andrew POV**

I quickly do a check on the mics before glaring at Hiccup

"Really Hiccup" I tell him because the mics are in perfect order

"You should have seen the look on your face, anyways it was your fault for telling us you have been ready for a while when you never checked your equipment." Hiccup says with a grin on his face.

"Alright Hiccup I am ready" Ezra says.

"Just 2 more seconds" Fish states.

And 2 seconds later Fishlegs taps one more button.

"Alright I am all done." Fish says looking up at Hiccup.

"Alright then let's get on with practice" Hiccup says before standing back in front of his mic.

'Andrew bring us in please" he says then turns to face his mic.

"AAANNNNDDD AAAAHHHH 1 234" I holler out

"I guess right now you've got the last laugh huh" Fishlegs says quietly into the mic with his deepest voice.

( **A/N** Please look up the song and listen to it while you read this part. I personally find that Fishlegs would be bass while Ezra would be Tenor, imagine hiccup how you want.)

 **Hiccups POV**

I'm Sorry if I seem uninterested,

Or I'm not listening or I'm indifferent

Truly, I ain't got no business here

But since my friends are here

I just came to kick it but really

I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room

With people who don't even care about my well-being

I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend

So you can go back, please enjoy your party

I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana

With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear

Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you

So tell my friends that I'll be over here

I finish the first verse of the song and take a break from sing while Fishlegs and Ezra do an instrumental for about 30 seconds then I Ezra and Fishlegs sing the chorus.

Oh oh oh Here oh oh oh Here oh oh oh

I ask myself what am I doing here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here

And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Once we finish the chorus I go straight into the second verse.

Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this

An anti-social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this

And I know you mean only the best and

Your intentions aren't to bother me

But honestly I'd rather be

Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listen

To some music with the message

(Like we usually do **A/N** Ezra sings stuff in brackets)

And we'll discuss our big dreams

How we plan to take over the planet

So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand it

That I'll be here

Not there in the kitchen with the girl

Who's always gossiping about her friends

So tell them I'll be here

Right next to the boy who's throwing up cause

He can't take what's in his cup no more

Oh God why am I here?

I finish the second verse and pause from singing so that Andrew and I Do an Instrumental with the Drum and Electric Guitar. Then Fish and Ezra join me in singing the chorus again.

Oh oh oh Here oh oh oh Here oh oh oh

I ask myself what am I doing here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here

And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Then once the chorus is finish I start singing the third verse.

Hours later congregating next to the refrigerator

Some girl's talking about her haters

She ain't got none

How did it ever come to this

I should never come to this

So holla at me I'll be in the car when you're done

I'm standoffish, don't want what your offering

And I'm done talking

Awfully sad it had to be that way

So tell me people when they're ready that I'm ready

And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie low

Yo I'll be over here

I finish the 3rd verse then Ezra, Fish and I sing the chorus twice.

Oh oh oh Here oh oh oh Here oh oh oh

I ask myself what am I doing here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here

And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Oh oh oh Here oh oh oh Here oh oh oh

I ask myself what am I doing here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here

And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Once we finish that we start fading out while Andrew does a bit of a drum solo and we just repeat 'Oh' until the music dies off.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

We finish off with a 'Smashing' drum solo by Andrew.

" I think we could maybe add more parts where you guys join in!" I tell them

"what do you think?" I ask

"It's a good idea but what could we add?" Ezra Asks.

"maybe we could add some backup vocals throughout the whole thing, like the part that we do at the end while the music fades and the drum solo is played" I tell them.

"True, we will have to try that" Ezra says.

"Sure but If we are going to do anymore new songs I will need a new keyboard because I have run out of setting buttons for different instruments" Fishlegs

"Why not build you a new one? That would work wouldn't it" I ask Fishlegs

"That is a good idea Hiccup, I would never have thought of that" Fish says

"Yeah although how long will it take?" Ezra Asks.

"Hrm… I might be able to have it made by the concert in 2 weeks, although I suspect with how different it will be you may want to wait until the next concert before using it" I tell him.

"I have the idea of adding 4 or 5 keyboards together to make this" I say with a grin on my face

"4 or 5 keyboards! Are you insane mate" Fishlegs yells

"Actually don't answer that" Fish says then chuckles

"We already know the answer to that question" Andrew says

"Think for a second Hiccup, How hard do you think it will be to wire and set it up" Ezra says

"It will be hard yes but I have my time at the forge plus my time working in the shop at school, although If I work on it a school and someone notices it in the concert after… that would be hard to explain" I finish saying.

 **Fishlegs POV**

"Actually it won't be hard to explain" I say after realizing a way to explain it.

"What do you mean by that fish" Hiccup asks.

"well like you said you work at the forge so you can say that you are spending extra time since the person who ordered it wanted it done fast" I tell them.

"that is true" Andrew says

"Though then they will swarm him thinking he knows the band" Ezra states calmly.

"We need to find a loophole then" Hiccup says

"Because I will need the extra class time to work on it otherwise it won't be done in time" Hiccup then sits down then looks at us.

"When can you have the stuff you need ordered" Andrew asks

"I can hammer out the details later, right now though I have an idea for a song written down" Hiccup pulls out his notebook/sketch book and opens to a seemingly random page.

"wait you wrote a new song since yesterday!" Ezra says in surprise.

"hm not just one song but 2 though we can practice the first one since I like it more and the other song still isn't smooth yet so" Hiccup says

"Right then let's see what you got

_Two Hours Later _

"alright let's try it once more then I got to get home so I can get all the details for the piano sorted out" Hiccup says

 **A/N**

Song by Bars and Melody the song is Hopeful

 **Ezra POV**

"Alright, everyone remembers their part?" Hiccup double checks

"Yes I got mine down" I tell him, the other 2 just nod in agreement.

"Good then let's do this." Hiccup says before returning to the mic

Ooohh (by Ezra)

Yeah (by hiccup)

Please help me god, I feel so alone

I'm just a kid, I can't take it on my own

I've cried so many tears, yeah, writing this song

Trying to fit in. Where do I belong

I wake up every day, don't wanna leave my home

My mamma's askin' me why I'm always alone

Too scared to say, too scared to holler

I'm walking to school with sweat around my collar

I'm just a kid, I don't want no stress

My nerves are bad, my lifes a mess

The names you call me, they hurt real bad

I want to tell my mom

She's havin' trouble with my dad

I feel so trapped, there's nowhere to turn

Come to school

Don't wanna fight I wanna learn

So please mister Bully

Tell me what I've done

You know I have no Dad

I'm Livin' with my mom

Once hiccup finishes the first verse I go right in with the course.

'Cause I'm hopeful, yes, I am (by Ezra)

Hopeful for today

Take this music and use it

Let it take you away

And be Hopeful, hopeful

And he'll make a way

I know it ain't easy but that's Okay

Just be Hopeful

Once I finished chorus there was a short break from singing where we just played for a little bit. Then Hiccup continues with the second Verse.

 **Hiccup POV**

Why do you trip at the color of my skin (by Hiccup)

And whether I'm fat or whether I'm thin

You call me a loser, you call me a fool

I ain't got a choice, I gotta go to school

I wish I had an angel to stick by my side

I'm shaking with fear, I'm so scared inside

Doesn't really matter if I ain't got the looks

Why do you always hurt me and destroy my books

I finish the second verse and then Ezra starts the chorus again.

'Cause I'm hopeful, yes, I am (by Ezra)

Hopeful for today

Take this music and use it

Let it take you away

And be Hopeful, hopeful

And he'll make a way

I know it ain't easy but that's Okay

Just be Hopeful

Once Ezra finishes I did a short guitar solo then started Singing.

I give you all my money every single day (By Hiccup)

I didn't ask to be born but now I have to pay

I ain't got no food, you take all I have

When I give it to you, you search through my bags

I wrote this song for you to see

We could've been friends, yeah you and me

Mister bully, take a moment please

Every single day you bring me to my knees

Once I have finished the third verse Ezra and I start to sing the final chorus, as in I join in at parts that are sung in the background.

'Cause I'm Hopeful, yes, I am (Ezra)

Hopeful for toady

Take this music and use it

Let it take you away

And be Hopeful, Hopeful

And he'll make a way

I know it ain't easy but that's okay

'Cause I'm Hopeful, yes I am,

Hopeful for today (Hopeful for today (inside brackets = Hiccup))

Take this music and use it (Dragons FURY)

Let it take you away (take you away)

And be hopeful, hopeful (Yeah)

And he'll make a way

I know it ain't easy but that's okay

Just be Hopeful

Ezra finishes the final chorus then I finish the song as the music goes softer and softer.

What I wear is all I have (sung by Hiccup)

We lost our home, I'm livin' from a bag

Yo Mister bully, help me please

I'm Flesh and blood, accept me please

Then the music fades out and we stop and take a breather.

"Damn guys that was excellent, we might be able to sing this at the concert in 2 weeks" I tell the rest of them.

"I dunno man I think that we might need more time" Ezra says

"What do you mean by that? This was far better than I thought it would be." I reply

 **Fishlegs POV**

"I agree with Hiccup" I say

"We did an excellent job for only playing for 2 hours before this final try." I say then grin

"I guess that is true" Ezra says.

"Come on guys let's be real" Andrew says then grins when we look at him

"Nobody is perfect and I damn well don't want to be" Andrew says then laughs and starts towards the stairs.

"Anybody want a snack before we break off" he then disappears up the stairs with us all quickly racing after him.

Once we all get upstairs Andrew sets out a couple of different chips and drinks.

"Pick your poison" Andrew says before grabbing a Ginger ale and a bag of party mix

I grab a bag of cheese puff things and a coke, Ezra grabs a bag of sea salt and malt vinegar chips as well as a cream soda, Hiccup just grabs a sprite before walking towards the door.

"See you guys tomorrow, I am going to get this keyboard started" Hiccup says as he puts on his shoes.

 **A/N**

Ladies and Gents **I NEED HELP** with writing the music sections, I have no idea how to do them, so at the current point in time just listen to the song then you will have a better idea then what the lyrics give you.

Please message me if you want to help me.


	4. Chapter 3

**Racing Against Time**

By: Red Hawkdude

Rated: M for coarse language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything I may accidently use.

 **A/N**

Here comes the third rewritten chapter, this will probably have the one of the largest differences from the original for those of you that read it.

 **Chapter 3: The cause of my downfall.**

(Dream)

I am running from the Nightmare again… quite literally actually. I run around a corner away from the Nightmare, which has now lit itself on fire to chase me. I duck behind one of the torch pillars hoping it didn't see me after it blasted the torch pillar with fire. I lean to my right, and look around the pillar and I don't see it. I sigh with relief and turn back to my left only to jump back in fright as I come face to face with the Nightmare. I close my eyes waiting for my death when I hear a Viking battle cry so loud that I know it is my dad. I open my eyes,and see him hit the Nightmare on the head with a mallet. The dragon cowers back and tries to spit fire but only coughs as it has reached its fire limit.

"You're all out." My father says in his booming voice.

Then he walks up to it and hits hard on the skull with his mallet. You can hear the resounding crack of the mallet hitting the hard scales of the dragon. The dragon opens its mighty wings and starts to take off as my tries to hit it a couple of more times before turning to me.

Just as he does the torch I hide behind falls down and rolls down the hill destroying several buildings and pathways while almost killing several Vikings in the process. Each and every time I hear a scream or a crash I flinch and my instincts try and make me as small as possible so as not to get hurt.

"I know I screwed up but hey I hit a Nightfury." I end as I am picked up off my feet and dragged towards my house. My dad sets me down and faces me with an angry look in his eyes.

"Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?" He yells in my face.

"Well you know me I mean I see a dragon and I just get the irresistible urge to you know kill it." I say back to my father who now looks at me and laughs.

"You are many things Hiccup but a dragon killer is not one of them." He states with a chuckle.

"NOW go back to the house, and stay there. Gobber make sure he gets there." He snaps at me.

As I turn to start walking the other teens just laugh, and Snotlout walks up to me.

"Great job Hiccup. That actually helped." He says in a voice laced with sarcasm

"Thank you, thank you I try very hard I will have you know" I grumble under my breath.

Just as I start walking away a loud voice starts speaking from the heavens.

"-3 today with a chance of flurries in the afternoon to evening and it will go down to -6 overnight with flurries and about 3 – 4 cm of snow." The voice says.

"Shit…. It's time for school" I say to no one in particular.

"Wait you know who that is" Gobber says looking up at the sky.

"Yes, yes I do." I say as I disappear because I am waking up from this dream.

"Holy Shit where did he go" I hear Gobber yell just after I disappear, and I wake up.

(End Dream)

I sit up in bed and get my bearings for a moment. I still don't understand why my dreams seem to react so much to me. t makes no sense. I mean why can I hear my dream after I have woken up?.

I look at my phone to see the time. It says 6:15 then as I am still looking at it, it flips to 6:16.

"Great I still have time for a morning flight" I groggily say to myself as I stumble out of bed.

Then I listen a little closer to the radio as it starts playing one of our latest songs from the band. I smile to myself then stretch. I quickly walk over to my walk in closet which is the size of most people's bedrooms. I look at all the different suits I have for flying, and put on my winter one. The suit is made to fit nicely over a t-shirt and a pair of jeans which I accidently slept in. I make a mental note to change and shower after the morning flight. The suit which I wear is all black, and is made with a metal that can only be made by dragons. Now most people would be like Gronkle iron right, well it's not Gronkle iron since that is used for almost everything these days. The suit is made out of a material that can only be made by a Night Fury, and a Gronkle. It is similar to titanium in strength but it weighs half to almost a ¼ of the weight. I like to call it "Night Iron" because of how it's made, basically the Gronkle takes the titanium which it can't melt and warms it up so that when a Night Fury blasts it with their plasma shot it heats up into a liquid rather than exploding. The first time I tried to melt the titanium I just got toothless to blast it, and well let's just say we now have a new forge. Then the Gronkle adds iron and a small mix of diamonds to reinforce it. When it starts to cool you have to work quickly and have a plasma torch ready to keep it hot until you are done. Then you drop it in water and duck for cover because it instantly boils water, and produces very hot steam…. I mean scalding hot steam. Yeah, so I basically stumbled across the recipe.

Anyways the suit covers all of me, even in small pieces almost like chain mail, and because of the way it is made the metal is all black, it is almost so black that light can't make it past it which caused a few problems for me, Because my mask is just t made out of Gronkle iron. Anywho enough with the suit I think to myself as I hop on Toothless by jumping out the window. With 2 short bounds Toothless jumps, and opens his wings to the full 48-foot wingspan, and glides a short distance before pumping our way high up into the sky. In a few short minutes we are above the clouds and we just glide along. I lean back and just look up at the stars while the sun slowly removes them from view.

"We will be doing stunts this morning, right?" Toothless asks me.

"Yes bud we can do some stunts" I say to Toothless in Dragonese.

I lean forward in the saddle as we rocket higher into the sky, dragons can breathe much thinner air than humans can, but after spending so much more time in the air than on the ground I have almost gotten to the point where I can breathe without an air tank at Toothless's highest altitude, almost.

Once we near the point where I pass out from lack of oxygen I let myself fall out of the saddle and towards the ground, after almost one minute of free falling, I let myself drift towards Toothless, I look down to the ground, I can see all of Berk from up here.

"Hey Toothless, want to race through town?" I ask him in Dragonese, which sounds like a mixture of barks, yaps, and grumbling.

"Hell YES" Toothless roars to me.

I wait about another minute for us to get close enough to the ground, then I glide over to Toothless, and clip myself into the saddle, once that Is finished I check our distance to the ground once again, we are just starting to match the height of the highest buildings in Berk. Toothless and I start to pull up, we race between the buildings at over 500 kph, and level off at about 50-100 ft above the ground, and quickly start weaving between the buildings, at the speed we are going, by the time people realize we are flying above them we are already 6 or seven blocks down the road.

After another 20 minutes of flying we head towards home. Once we get near the house, we land in the backyard and I run with Toothless to the stables, I put the tack away in the storage room before I grab him a basket of fish, and rush off to make sure I am on time for school.

I quickly have a 5 min shower and shave the 3 hairs on my chin that look really weird. I then run to my closet again. After I hang up my racing suit and close the false wall I walk towards the school section of the room, and grab a simple green tunic and black jeans. Once I get dressed I run over to my desk and quickly pack up my laptop as I look at the time.

"Shit it's already 8" I say to myself as I run downstairs to grab some random food from the fridge for breakfast.

I do a sort of speed walk/ jog to the garage where I store my car. As I walk in I press the garage door button and wait for it to open so I don't have to turn on the lights. Once it opens My custom built car is visible in the light. (Want to see his something close to his car, check my twitter redhawkdude for more info) My car is almost all black except for the spoiler which is half black and red with a skull pattern on one side. Anyways Enough about my car I need to get to school.

I quickly run to my car and hop in after unlocking it. As I turn the key I hear the engine purr to life as I back out of the garage and press the garage door close on my way out.

After the short drive I arrive in the school parking lot at 8:30 am, and as I pull into my normal parking spot I watch as Astrid walks into the school building. As always Astrid looks like a shield maiden (basically like an Angel tied to the ground). I quickly grab my stuff, and run to my locker which is right beside hers, literally it is on the right of her locker. As I am grabbing my stuff for first period English class I steal a quick glance over towards her and see that she is wearing a "Dragons Fury" T-shirt, the t-shirt is one that I designed, it shows a Night Fury in mid flight shooting a plasma blast at the name of the band. I was kind of amazed that she liked our band but then again why should I be, I mean every damn girl in the high school wants to meet us. I realise that I am staring, and quickly look back at my locker before anyone notices. That is what I hope anyways, but of course someone does.

"Hey Hiccup, why are you looking at my girlfriend like that?" Snotlout calls to me as he walks up. I notice that almost everyone in the hall stops to watch to see what will happen.

"What do you mean?" I reply in a dry tone.

"I mean why were you staring at something that is mine?" He states seething with anger.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't realize that you owned that t-shirt" I reply sarcastically, of course he misses it.

"I am talking about why you are staring at Astrid" He yells at me now.

"I SAID I was looking at the shirt; didn't you hear me? Or is your skull too thick" I almost spit the words out.

"You know I would never dare to look at Astrid because she is at the top of the social chain while I am at the bottom. I have no hope of ever being near her except when I get my books from my locker" I simply state the facts then turn back to my locker and grab my last book before closing it and turning to walk to English.

As I turn to walk to English I watch as Snotlout's stance change, I can tell that he is going to trip me and I let him because I really don't care to be at the top. All I want is for people to leave me alone unless they want to know me for me. Snotlout does trip me, he almost never fails to fit the cliché. As I fall face first on the floor I hear everyone around me start laughing, well almost everyone. I sneak a look up at Astrid before collecting my books. As I get up I can't help but think that I saw pity in her eyes, but then I again maybe it was something else, who knows with Astrid.

As I sit down in my seat at the front of the class I look up at the board and read "Today we will be starting a new project that will be going around at all the schools, it is a partner project, and if it isn't completed you will get an automatic fail." As I read that I grab my notebook and think about who I might get paired with.

 **Astrid's POV**

I walk into class, and see Hiccup sitting there with a very sad look on his face, I wonder why he looks so sad. Then I look up at the board, and read the message that the teacher left for us to read as we entered the classroom. I sit down just as the bell rings, and the teacher walks in from the office across the hall.

"Alright kids today we will be starting a project that is county wide. So there is no backing out of it." Mr. King says in his droning voice.

"The project is in pairs that are predetermined. All the pairs will be boy, girl, boy, girl and so forth, so let's get into the details." King states as he walks around the classroom handing out the booklets.

I just toss my booklet in my bag before looking around the classroom, as I am scanning around the classroom my eyes fall on Hiccup, the only person who has better marks than me, he seems to be frowning at something in the project booklet.

The teacher then walks up to the front of the class and starts to explain the project.

"This project is designed to give everyone some real world experience, the goal of this project is to show you what it is like to work in a business, you will be part of a research team. It is your job to invent something new that can be used by different companies, you will have to do everything yourselves, the research, the creation, and the presentation. If you are smart you will patent your project so that you can get paid at the end of this." The teacher then walks over to his desk and picks up a piece of paper.

"Alright without further ado here are the pairs. Scott and Heather," Scott glares daggers at the teacher while Heather just smirks." Andrew and Camicazi" Camicazi glares at Andrew who blushes, and looks away." Fishlegs and Ruffnut" Ruffnut just does her maniacal grin, and Fishlegs looks distraught at the idea." Ezra and Ella" Both of them glance at each other and blush, it is almost easy to tell who has a crush on who."Tuffnut and Valarie" Uh I start thinking. That Means that, oh no oh no this is not good not good at all I think as I glance at hiccup and see a look of horror on his face for the same reason.

 **A/N**

Thanks you again for understanding during this time that I have more to work on then just this story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Have a great one ladies and Gents and until next time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Racing Against Time**

By: Red Hawkdude

Rated: M for coarse language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything I may accidently use.

 **A/N**

So thank you to VALA411 for helping me in the writing process, I have at this point started co-writing a story with her and once it is complete we will both be posting it on our pages.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

 **Also, for those of you who are on , I will be moving most of my work and updates to Wattpad, I will post updates here on Fanfiction every little while but i won't do it very often, it is hard to go through the process of posting chapters each time considering how many i am starting to put up.**

 **Chapter 4: The Start of a Nightmare.**

Previously on Racing Against Time

" _Alright without further ado here are the pairs. Scott and Heather," Scott glares daggers at the teacher while Heather just smirks." Andrew and Camicazi" Camicazi glares at Andrew who blushes and looks away." Fishlegs and Ruffnut" Ruffnut just does her maniacal grin, and Fishlegs looks distraught at the idea." Ezra and Ella" Both of them glance at each other and blush, it is almost too easy to tell who has a crush on who."Tuffnut and Valarie" Uh I start thinking. That Means that, oh no oh no this is not good not good at all I think as I glance at hiccup and see a look of horror on his face for some reason._

 **Hiccup POV**

'Oh no, I am so dead' I think as I listen to the teacher.

"And lastly we have Astrid and Hiccup" Mr. King says before setting down his list of names.

There is no way I will survive today. What were they thinking when they put me with Astrid, I mean Astrid is THE GIRL of the school, and she is dating Scott who is basically the biggest bully in the whole school, so yeah I am dead.

"Alright, any questions" he asks as he looks around the classroom almost daring someone to challenge him.

A hand shoots up at the back of the class.

"Yes Scott." King states.

"Why is Astrid having to work with Useless over there?" Scott spits out the words in disgust.

"Astrid is working with Hiccup, because the board thought it best." King says calmly.

"Right, hehe just you wait Hiccup" Scott mumbles under his breath.

I run out of that class room faster than I ever have before, and head through the the courtyard to get to art class. Suddenly I am yanked from behind and smashed into a tree. I Astrid holding onto me, and Ruffnut is besides her. "Ruff keep a lookout for anyone unwanted" Astrid says as she turns to look at me.

"Now listen here Hiccup you are going to do what I tell you, when I tell you for this project, AND you will most definently NOT FUCK UP" Astrid says as she leans in.

I for once look her in the eye and tell her "No, I will not just do what you ask Astrid. This is a joint project so if we want to get good marks I will have to help."

Astrid huffs "Well you certainly got spunk. Maybe you aren't just a nerd after all." she says the final part in an almost joking manner.

"Not everyone is as they seem" I joke right back.

"True, but most are exactly what they seem" Astrid says, while looking at me with a straight face.

Before Astrid says another word I hear a familiar shout. "Hey, Useless, what are you doing with my girl!" Scott approaches angrily.

Astrid turns to Ruffnut and glares "I thought you would keep anyone unwanted out!"

"Hey, he's your boyfriend" Ruffnut simply shrugs.

Scott reaches the tree, and gets ready to let lose a rant when Astrid put up her hand effectively silencing him. "Scott I don't have time for your little tantrum right now. I'm busy." She says, and then turns to me holding out her hand.

"I'll need your phone number." Astrid says as I quickly try and get my phone out without dropping it, but to no avail.

Astrid bends down while still pinning me to the tree

"Why would you need HIS number babe." Scott says as he eyes me.

"Scott I said not now. We'll talk about this later. Otherwise we'll be late for class." Astrid says not turning to Scott as she looks down, and calls her own phone so she'll have my number. She then hands me my phone back, and lets me down from against the tree.

I quickly scurry away before Snotlout can run after me.

 **Astrid POV**

I watch as Hiccup scurries out of the the courtyard, and back into the school before facing snotlout.

"Why do you need Useless's number" Snotlout says with a look of pure rage.

"I told you we will talk about this later." I growl in Snotlout's ear.

"Fine" Snotlout growled back before storming off to who-knows-where.

I turn to Ruffnut "This is exactly why i didn't want him here" I tell her before heading to class. As I turn I see Ruffnut smirk.

 **Hiccup POV**

The rest of the day past surprisingly smoothly considering how fast gossip travels around here.

As soon as the last class got out I made a mad dash to my car to make sure that I didn't get caught by Snotlout, as I am running to my car I see Snotlout, and Astrid having an argument, against my better judgement, which doesn't really exist, I walk closer and listen while i walk to my car.

"WHAT THE HELL SNOTLOUT, WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT!" Astrid yells at him.

"Woah calm down Astrid" Scott says.

"That's what you're worried about" Astrid says giving Scott a glare.

"You think that Hiccup the Useless will take me away from you, damn you're more insecure than I thought" Astrid says

"Uhh, well you can never be to sure what he's going to do." Snotlout says nervously.

After I hear that I quickly and quietly dash to my car. I wait a few minutes to let a large chunk of the student body get in there cars and leave. Once most of the cars are out of the parking lot I start my car and head of towards Timmies (Tim Hortans).

I grab myself a small dinner of a B.L.T. before I head off to work at the forge.

\- Time Skip-

I arrive at the forge, and head into my private bay where Gobber lets me do whatever I want. There are a couple of cars that need fixing, so I start on those. After I finish replacing an oil filter under the first car I notice that the shop is getting a bit warm, so I decide to take off my long sleeved shirt, I toss it off onto my workbench, and finish adding oil, and radiator fluid. Once that is finished I lower the car off of the 2 9ton jacks (they can only lift the car about 2 ft off the ground) once it is lowered I make sure to put some plastic on the seat before i back it out of the garage and park it beside the door.

I then walk back in, and push the next car on the jack. This one seems to have a broken drive belt. I get under the car to see if I can fix it.

 **Astrid's POV**

'Oh, damn' I think as my car is making clattering noises. "I really should get this looked at." I mumble to myself. It is almost 7 o'clock. I keep driving, and see a garage called the Forge. 'Might as well' I think.

As I parked I noticed a man with a blond mustache near the register. "Gobber? You work here?" I ask. "Aye, I own this place lass. I'm only you're substitute teacher? What can I help you with?" He asks.

"My car is making weird noises, could you maybe take a look at it?" I ask.

"I'll have the lad take a look, got to do some last minute accounting." He says, then turns to the left, and shouts "Oi, lad, we got a last minute costumor!"

I look in the direction he is shouting, and see someone lying half under a car. My mind just went blank. I mean this guy was seriously good looking from what I could tell.

His jeans were hanging low on his hips (drool), and a hint of a six pack was peeking out from under the car (double drool).

'I wonder who the owner is of such a (drool) gorgeous body' I think to myself 'Is that a tattoo I see peeking out near his hip?'…..'AAARGGG' brain you have got to stop….. 'You have a boyfriend'…'but still… doesn't hurt to look (drool).' I sneak another peak.

The guy is getting up from under the car, and I finally will get to see the owner….

He stands up, and I do a double take… "HICCUP!" I shout in surprise

"ASTRID!" He shouts equally surprised… "H...Hi.. Astrid. What are you doing here?" He asks. My mind is still drawing a blank, and then it clicks….. 'I HAD JUST BEEN OGLING HICCUP!'

'Wait since when did Hiccup get a six pack?' I think to myself, while slowly approaching him. He stands stock still not knowing what I am going to do.

When I am finally close enough I reach out my hand, and poke him. "Yep, definitely real." I said. It was loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course they are real." He mumbled then his eyes widened, and he looked down.

"Oh my God, My shirt, my shirt!" He says frantically, his eyes finally landing on his discarded shirt, and he puts it on quickly. I see the giant black dragon tattoo on his back as he scrambles to get decent. 'Since when does he have a tattoo, and those muscles?' I think to myself. 'No, bad Astrid.' I mentally scold myself.

 **Hiccup POV**

I hear Gobber yell at me about some new customer or something, so I quickly finish putting on the bottom of the drive belt before I slide out from under the car. I look a over where I heard some feet shuffling earlier and I see some really, Really nice legs, I quickly look away blushing a bit.

I stand up and look to see who it is.

"HICCUP!" Astrid shouts, wait ASTRID! I look perplexed.

"ASTRID!" I shout in surprise that I was just looking at my crush's legs.

"H...Hi..Astrid. What are you doing here?" I stutter, 'Dammit why do i have to be so nervous.'

I freeze up as Astrid slowly starts walking towards me, what is she doing? She reaches her hand forward, and pokes my abs…. "Yep, definitely real" Astrid mumbles under her breath but I still hear her.

"Of course they are real" I say, it is at that point that i remember i have taken off my shirt.

"Oh my God, My shirt, my shirt!" I say quickly while looking around the room frantically for the shirt I discarded earlier. Once I find it I quickly put it on just realizing that I showed my whole back to her, which has a Tattoo of my bonded dragon.

"So…. w..what ca….can I he...help..you with?" I stutter out again, Damn nerves, they never let me talk to girls ever.

I look at her quickly, casting my eyes down again, and notice that Astrid's cheeks look a little flush, I mentally scold myself 'you have no hope with her, she already has a boyfriend'.

 **ASTRID POV**

"So…. w..what ca….can I he...help..you with?" I hear him ask me. 'Damn he looks cuter with that stutter.' I think, and promptly cut off that train of thought, but my cheeks feel a bit flushed.

"My car is making, weird noises. Can you take a look at it?" I ask showing him where I parked it.

Hiccup starts walking towards the car, and I can't help but look at his back side. 'Damn, that ass' I think. 'ARRGGG, BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS.'

 **HICCUP POV**

I walk over to Astrid's car before asking a few questions, while I do a walk around.

"So where does it sound like it is coming from" I ask while i look down and underneath at the front.

"It sounded like it was coming from the back of the car" Astrid says.

I stand up and walk around the back and i see the problem right away as i look at the back of the car.

I laugh then say "Well it's the muffler" I then crouch down and stick my head under the car.

"How could you tell it was the muffler so quick?" Astrid asks while i am looking at the muffler mounts.

"It was easy actually, normally the muffler is about 2 inches from the bottom of the car, yours is 6 inches, so one of the supports are broken." I tell her. 'How is it I can talk fine now but as soon as I see her I can't?' I think to myself.

"So Hiccup, how long have you worked here?" She asks me, coming to stand a little closer.

"Uuhh…. I h..Have… be...been he..re...for…..12...ye...years"I stutter out, dammit. 'Why does she have this effect on me' I think to myself.

"12 YEARS" Astrid nearly yells, 'I think her eyes may have popped out' I let out a small chuckle.

"Hehe….ye..yep" I say, and scratch the back of my head nervously.

"So, will you be able to work on the car tonight?" Astrid asks me.

"Sadly…. no"I say back, WITH NO STUTTER 'Yes, finally no stutter' I think, and mentally do a fist pump.

"Oh…. well can I get a ride home then, my parents are out of town till late tonight" Astrid says.

I grin 'finally I might get a chance to talk to her without getting beat up by Snotlout.'

"Uh. Sure...I ..I ..ca..can..do th...that" I stutter again. 'DAMMIT, DAMMIT, dammit every single time'

"Thanks Hiccup" Astrid says in her beautiful voice, and gives me a smile. 'No stop brain you can't think about that'

"Your..WE..welcome" I say finally standing up from under the car.

I get up and walk back into the shop to tell gobber that I am going home.

"Gobber" I shout once I re-enter the shop.

"Yeah lad" I hear Gobber shout back from somewhere in the back office.

"I'm heading home, I will be taking Astrid back as well." I say as I enter the office. I quickly punch out, and grab my bag off the desk before walking back out to the front where Astrid is waiting. We round the corner, and I click my remote. My car lights up, but Astrid stops, and stares open mouthed. "Hiccup that's your car?!"

"Um yep" I say with a grin, and open a door for her. "Your carriage awaits M'Lady" I say, and make a mock bow.

"Ah, but you forgot to pick up my dress train" Astrid says with smirk as she takes her seat.

I quickly dash around the car and get in, once I am seated, and start the car, Astrid gives me the directions to her house as we head out.

-Time skip-

When we reach Astrid's house, I see her looking through her bag.

"Oh, Sh*t" She exclaims. "I must have left my house keys on the counter. Damn!"

"Oh… we...well...yo..you... " I start saying while stuttering.

"Spit it out Hiccup!" Astrid growls making me jump, and become more nervous.

"Youcouldcometomyhousetonightforabit" I say so fast that Astrid merely lifts an eyebrow.

""You could come to my house tonight for a bit" I managed to get out, blushing furiously, while calming down. 'Damn, teenage hormones.' I think." It's just two blocks away." I see Astrid nod at me, and I start the car again, heading for home.

I pull out of her driveway, and start driving towards the main road which is 3 streets up, I stop at the stop sign and turn right, driving towards a mansion which sits at the top of a small hill overlooking all of Berk.

"So where is your house?" Astrid asks.

"You will see when we get there" I respond then I take a left hand turn down the road that goes to our mansion, the road goes on winding for a little over 5 kilometers, and stops at the gate to the mansion grounds.

"Wait a minute, YOU LIVE HERE?" Astrid asks as she peers out the window at the large steel mansion gates, the giant house, and grounds behind it.

"Hiccup, just who are you?" She barely manages to whisper out of shock.

 **A/N**

Thank you all ladies and gents for reading another chapter of Racing Against Time.

Tell me what you think about where this story is going and if you have any ideas feel free to pass them on

See you all in the next one.


	6. Chapter 5

**Racing Against Time**

By: Red Hawkdude

Rated: M for coarse language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything I may accidently use.

 **A/N**

Thank you Vala411 for helping with co-editing and writing.

 **Chapter 5: Who Are You?**

 _Previously on Racing Against Time_

" _Who are you Hiccup?"_

 **Hiccup POV**

What does she mean by that? Oh right hehe I forgot that they all think that I am a Belch.

"What do you mean Astrid?" I ask her anyways to confirm my suspicions.

"I mean who are you Hiccup... you call yourself Hiccup Horrendous Belch and that is what your name is on all the sheets at school so why are you driving to the Haddock's house?" Astrid replies.

"do you mind if we wait till we are inside?" I ask hoping she will wait because it will be easier to explain then.

We pull into the driveway and I quickly get out and walk around the car and open the door for Astrid.

"We have arrived your highness" I say with a bit of sarcasm.

"Thank you Hiccup" Astrid replies with a smile that shines like the sun.

Once she steps out I close the door and walk around to the trunk and grab my backpack then I jog up to the front door and knock on the door. After a moment of waiting the butler opens the door then grins when he sees me.

"ah master Hiccup how are you today?" he asks with a smile.

I step in an allow Astrid to follow me in.

"I am doing well, is there any mail for me" I ask Godfrey.

"Nothing at this time master Hiccup" Godfrey replies.

"I see you have finally got yourself a girl eh, Hiccup" Godfrey says with a chuckle.

"GODFREY, She is not my girlfriend." I say back to him before turning to Astrid.

"I am so sorry about Godfrey Astrid, he tries to find me a girlfriend most of the time. I can't tell you how some of those blind dates went." I say as a shudder passes through me.

"Um, Astrid?" I say.

 **Astrid's POV**

I step inside the mansion that is apparently Hiccups house, I see him talking to someone who looks like a butler but I can't be sure.

When suddenly I hear him say "GODFREY, She is not my girlfriend." He then turns back to me.

"I am so sorry about Godfrey Astrid, he tries to find me a girlfriend most of the time. I can't tell you how some of those blind dates went." He says as I see him shudder. 'Surely it couldn't have been so bad?' I can't help but think.

"Um, Astrid?" Hiccup asks me.

I turn around, and take in the entry way, there is a plush mat to step on once your shoes are removed and there are several rows of slippers that I think are supposed to be worn but Hiccup doesn't bother with them so nor do I. I can't help but feel out of place here and I look at Hiccup and see that this is just normal to him, though he does have a questioning look on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Hiccup says with his trademark grin.

"do you have some sparkling water? And maybe some cookies or something" I reply to hiccup who then turns to the butler.

"Godfrey would you be kind enough to take Astrid to my study?" Hiccup then turns and walks off before I can say anything.

"Right this way Miss ….?" Godfrey pause for a second before continuing.

"I don't believe I caught your last name." Godfrey then finishes with a flat tone.

"Ah, it doesn't matter… please just call me Astrid" I say because this is all new to me.

"Yes right then, follow me please Astrid." Godfrey then turns and starts walking towards the stairs.

I follow Godfrey up the stairs and across several different halls, Godfrey then pauses before a door and turns to face me.

"This is Hiccups wing; His study is 3 doors down on the right hand side" Godfrey then turns to walk off. 'Wait…. Hiccup has a whole wing of the house'

"What should I do if I need anything" I ask a little worried cause this place is huge and by huge I mean one wing is like 2 houses.

"Master Hiccup knows what to do and if I am correct he should be waiting for you" Godfrey says before walking off to do something.

I turn down the hall and the first thing I see is drawings and art, I recognize a lot of the art off of my favorite books then I read some of the labels and notice that all of the art says that it is done by Axl. I look at all the labels now and they all read more or less the same thing.

I read off the label while mumbling under my breath.

"Artist: Axl, date of painting: June 18: 2013, Info: This painting is the original of the cover art for the book series "How to Train Your Dragon: Tales of Berk" this book is the first book in the trilogy." Damn that is one hell of a good artist. I wish I got to meet Axl but sadly no one has ever seen him ever, never does book signs or anything. But he wrote one hell of a book from the point of view of what they called a hiccup.

"I wish I could meet him" I mumble then someone speaks up beside me making me jump.

"I do to, but sadly no one has" Hiccup then says.

"Well why don't we got down to the project?" I ask Hiccup hoping that he is ready to start working.

 **Hiccups POV**

"Right. Come on in then" I say and motion towards the door.

"Milady" I finish.

Astrid proceeds to cover her mouth as a small giggle comes out. " _I am pretty sure Astrid does not giggle but I will let it slide_ " I think to myself.

"Say would you like to listen to music?" I ask Astrid, because I work better with music playing

"Oh yes please…. Do you have any thing by A Dragons Fury? Cause I love them" she says going crazy like a fangirl.

"Yes I do… now just a sec while I get a song" I say as I walk to my computer and scroll through a long list of songs that the band and i have wrote.'OMG Astrid is hanging out with me' I literally scream in my head cause i don't want to mess this up in front of my crush

Working With Fish, Andrew, and Ezra has been the best thing for me. since it has helped me with an outlet for my emotions, and then it also helps that we all love music. We have written well over 60 songs and that is only ones we haven't published.

"There I think I got all of them" I say now turning to face Astrid with a nervous grin on my face.

I lean back in my chair and just let the music flow over me as I listen, I look over and see Astrid grinning as she is laying down on my bed….. 'Astrid Hofferson is in my ROOM. Oh Gods this has to be a dream.' I internally squeal.

and then Here starts playing….. damn it of course I would mess up in front of my crush.I face palm, and Astrid looks at me.

"What wrong Hiccup?" Astrid asks while giving me a weird look.

"N... no nothing's wr…. wrong As... Astrid" damn why do I have to stutter, and only when I notice who i am with… oh that's why.

"Wait a minute….. I don't know this song…. are you sure that these are all from 'A Dragon's Fury' Hiccup." Astrid then looks at me while I look at my computer.

"Read right here on the screen Astrid." I say as i point to a spot on the screen

"It says author is A Dragon's Fury" I say then i facepalm again.

"I know why you haven't heard it yet" I say now

"Why… Why I want to know" Astrid says while looking in my eyes like she is looking in my soul.

"That's because I got it before it is even released to the radio stations, it comes out at concert on saturday and radios on monday" I tell her, and then I look at the ground, and twiddle my thumbs waiting for the blow up.

" **Astrid's POV**

"Oh, YOU KNOW THE BAND MEMBERS" I shout in excitement

"Wait a sec what is the songs name" I ask Hiccup

"It is called Here and to answer your shouting yes i do know the band, rather well too" Hiccup says then he looks at me with a Fire in his eyes

"I don't want you to tell everyone about this, because i really don't want the attention of people trying to get through me to the band" Hiccup says.

"I won't….. I swear on my Family name" i say to Hiccup making him Grin.

"So what do you want to do the rest of the night Astrid"Hiccup asks while turning back to his computer

"Let's listen to music" I say.

After about an hour I hear a tap on the window, and look over to see a Rumblehorn on the balcony taping on the glass.

"Uh Hiccup why is there a Rumblehorn on your balcony?" I ask.

"Oh him… that's just Skullcrusher. He's my father's dragon, and is quite friendly." Hiccup says as he opens the double glass doors, and gets knocked to the ground. "He also is a bit of a mother hen." Hiccup wheezes out as he tries to push the big dragon off of him. Skullcrusher finally relents after giving Hiccup one big lick. He looks at Astrid with a critical eye, but finally softens as he seems to have accepted her.

"Wait, you like Dragons?" I say a little surprised because he is one of the only people who doesn't have a dragon at the school.

"Yes I do, but I have yet to get a bonded dragon… although I do know more than any other person in the school about dragons" he states nonchalantly

"How come you know so much about dragons?" I ask him

"Well who do you think cares for all your dragons at school, and preps them for race practice and everything else" he says it with a grin.

"Oh… you're the one who tacks up all the dragons" I say with a surprised face.

"Yep that's me…. anyways I will show you on Thursday cause I am not a school tomorrow" Hiccup says before looking up at the clock on the wall.

"We had better get you home Astrid before your mom gets mad." Hiccup then says pointing to the clock.

"You're right I should get home…. I told my mom I would be home before 12 but hopefully she ain't mad" I say as I grab my backpack and coat.

"Would you like a ride?" Hiccup asks.

"Sure that would help me a lot."I say as we walk towards the door.

 **A/N**

 **VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

I will be extremely busy in next few months, I should be back with a new chapter and schedule for my Fanfiction stories in september, before that point I will be busy, and may not be able to post, I will use what time I have to create updates, but will not guarantee anything

Sorry for the inconvenience, though i will have another story (already finished) that i will be posting during my travels


	7. Chapter 6

**Racing Against Time**

By: Red Hawkdude

Rated: M for coarse language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything I may accidently use.

 **A/N**

Welcome Back Ladies and Gents

Now Let's get on with the problems of Hiccups WED day away from school.

Well ok maybe it isn't away from school exactly.

Oh and for those who wanted to see hiccups car, just find me on twitter RedHawkdude thanks again

 **Chapter 6: The Book Signing (Part 1)**

 **Hiccups POV**

Well today will be interesting… let's see, we have a book signing at the Berk high school after lunch, I have the Group meeting for Dragon Racers all morning, it starts in 1 hour at 7:30 am. Then to top it all off I have to talk to the recording studio to book a time to record Hopeful by next week. So yeah interesting to say the least.

My alarm goes off at 6 am sharp, 5 minutes after I woke up. Then I stumble into the bathroom, and turn on the shower. While the shower is warming up I brush my teeth, and look in the mirror to check my nonexistent scruff. Once the shower is warm enough I slip in the door and quickly shower.

I walk down the stairs at 6:20 am looking for food, as I walk to the fridge to grab something to eat I see a note on the counter,

"Dear Hiccup

I will be gone till Friday on short business trip in New York

I have left some money in the bread box for you, it should cover all your meals for the week" I walk over to the bread box and open it to see 100$ sitting there, well yes that will cover food for the next 3 days on the way I eat.

"I hope you have fun at the book signing.

Sincerely Stoick."

"Well great, he is gone again" I mumble to myself.

I then grab some cereal from the cupboard, and poured it into a bowl. As I pour the cereal into the bowl I hear a whine from outside.

"Shit…. Just a second Toothless" I yell out the kitchen window, then I get a grumbly roar in response.

(during the roar) "Come on Hiccup I want to go flying"

"Yeah yeah I know I will be out just as soon as I finish breakfast." I yell out the window again.

I quickly shove the cereal down my throat then lightly toss my bowl into the sink (very lightly) then I run up to room and open the false wall in my walk in closet, once it is open I grab the bag I prepared for the race meetings, and then I turn and look at my flight suits, I end up choosing the fall suit so I am not too warm, while I am in the meeting. Once I get my flight suit on I glance a look at the clock before going up the ladder to the roof hatch, the clock reads 6:50.

I give the roof hatch a good shove with one hand then let the hydraulics do the rest as I clamber up onto the roof then yell to Toothless.

"Come on bud I am up here" I yell down as I turn around and push the roof hatch closed.

Once I turn around I see Toothless bound up over the edge of the house before running up to me.

"Hey bud you ready to race to the meeting" I ask Toothless.

Toothless then starts jumping up and down exclaiming.

"Yes, yes, yes let's go fast" he says before settling down enough to toss me lightly onto his back and into the saddle.

"Woah bud… slow down" I remark as I fit my foot into the stirrup.

(A/N the more Hiccup talks to Toothless the more his mind learns Dragonese subconsciously)

Once my foot is in the stirrup I lightly tap Toothless's side. Toothless reacts instantly by bounding forward about 100 feet then leaping up into the air while opening his wings and doing a powerful stroke to carry us several hundred feet into the air. Once we are in the air I lean forward in the saddle and click the prosthetic into the position for climbing, toothless opens his other tail fin to match and starts climbing high into the atmosphere. Once we reach our maximum height we level off for a second then dive right back down to speed up, after a few seconds of diving we break the sound barrier.

"Come on bud" I whisper in Toothless's ear

We start slowing down as reach Reykjavík Iceland, it was a little over 3000 km in 40 minutes. That is just one of the many perks of having a Night Fury as your dragon, A night fury can fly at speeds over 3000 mph (or over Mach 4), The only reason I know this is because I have down several test with pitot tubes (a tool used to measure airspeed) the fastest result I have got while I was riding Toothless was a little over 2700 knots, but I am starting to realize that as he gets older he can go faster, I did a check with toothless by using a specially built tail to allow him to fly by himself, he reached the high speed of 2850 knots which is slightly less than 5300 Km an hour.

Well enough about Toothless let's get on with what happened at the meeting.

Once we landed we walked into the cove area that we call our meeting area, it has a glass roof over top and a nice waterfall at one end. (imagine the cove from the movie with a glass roof and a table for meetings) on one wall there is a cave that we use as a 'kitchen' of sorts.

As Toothless and I walk through the widened entrance I see all the riders sitting at the table with a chair open at one end for me, behind all the riders are their dragons.

I find an open seat and stone and sit down while I wait for the meeting to start. I start to listen in on the conversations that are going on around the room.

"I wonder why they called this meeting last week" Says one of the riders.

"I know; I hope it isn't another rule change cause that last one really made us slow down" another rider responds.

Then I hear something that seems odd to me.

"Why do the humans keep making us sit in these boring 'meetings' for so long" one voice says

"I heard it is so we can keep racing" another voice says.

"Why does this affect the race" another voice asks.

I decided to answer the dragon's questions.

"Guys the meetings affect the race because it is how we make the rules that decide if someone won, it is how we make them fair" I say, after I finish all the dragons in the room look at me then one speaks up.

"Did that human speak to us. What is his name again" the nadder asks finishing speaking a nightmare speaks up.

"His name is storm I think" the Nightmare says.

"Well that's new and you are correct…. What is your name." I ask while trying to figure out how I can talk to them.

"Toothless can you please tell me how I can understand the rest of the dragons" I ask Toothless while turning in my chair to face him.

"Oh it is simple really, your brain took my words and learned the sounds every time I spoke to you" Toothless says.

It is now that the Nightmare speaks up.

"My name is Blaze as my rider calls me, and you're telling me that this man bonded with you well enough for the thought speech, I thought that it would never happen after the prophecy was made" Blaze tells us.

 **A/N**

Thank you Ladies and Gents for reading another chapter.

I would like to hear what you people think of this story so far so please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 7

**Racing Against Time**

By: Red Hawkdude

Rated: M for coarse language and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or anything I may accidently use.

 **A/N**

 **I WILL BE DOING A MINIMUM OF 2000 WORDS PER CHAPTER NOW (NEW SELF RULE)**

Welcome Back Ladies and Gents, Let's find out how Hiccup is doing at the Dragon Racing meeting, and see what _Loor_ They are talking about.

 **Chapter 7: The Book Signing (Part 2)**

 _ **PREVIOUSLY**_

" _My name is Blaze as my rider calls me, and you're telling me that this man bonded with you well enough for the thought speech, I thought that it would never happen after the prophecy was made." Blaze says (he is the Nightmare)_

 **Present Time**

 **Hiccups POV**

"Wait what Prophecy?" I ask Blaze.

( **A/N** All Dragon speech from now on will be like so " _Hello_ " Just so you ladies and gents know)

" _You didn't tell him of the prophecy Night wing? Wait what does your rider call you?_ " Blaze spoke to Toothless.

" _My Rider whose real name is Hiccup calls me Toothless._ " Toothless responds to Blaze.

" _What kind of name is Toothless?_ " The Deadly nadder asks.

"The reason behind his name doesn't matter right now, what matters is the prophecy you are talking about" I tell the Nadder.

" _Oh right… my name is Jitters_ " the Nadder now named Jitters said.

" _The Prophecy is that humans talk to dragons, and dragons to humans_ " Jitters says before looking at Blaze.

" _That's not all though… the prophecy also states that the one who learns dragonese will have to face a monster like no other before he can bring dragons, and humans close enough together for the bond to happen._ " Blaze says then after a short pause he continues

" _Well something like that anyways, none of us can remember the whole thing so yeah_ " Blaze finishes, then before we do anything else the meeting starts.

(Time Skip End Of meeting when he leaves)

 **Hiccups POV**

"Alright you guys stay safe and hey thanks for telling me about that" I whisper under my breath to the dragons.

" _Your Welcome Hiccup the Dragon Whisperer_ " The Nadder says before she flies off with her Rider.

I then get on Toothless, and lightly tap my heel against his neck to tell him I am ready to go. As Toothless lifts off the ground I quickly check my watch to make sure that I am within my time frame for making it to the book signing which I will need to buy a mask for. My watch reads 11:10 Am, so let's see, I have to be at the high school by 12:45 for the signing so that leaves me with one and a half hours since I want to be 5 minutes early. So if it takes about 40 min to get home, 10 min to get changed that leaves me with 40 min to get lunch, and a mask.

I think I will buy one of those mask that vendetta wore in that movie, it will work really well I think, but I will have to wear a hoodie or something to cover my hair… no, I know I can wear a tuque over my hair. Now I have to get that, and a mask. I look down, and see that Toothless is nearing his maximum height. We react at the same time, and the tail fins fold down to become small and more aerodynamic as we race down towards the ground quickly passing the speed of sound, and racing past Mach one, and almost reaching Mach 4, we then level off only a few hundred feet off the ground, I let Toothless shift, and react to mountains, and other things that come in our way, we move in sync to avoid death.

After about 30 min more of flying Toothless starts to slow down, he uses a second set of wings that is tucked just underneath his main pair. They only stick out about 6 feet on either side of his body, and work really well for breaking, as well as added maneuverability, other than that they don't help much. After just another 5 min we reach our house, and Toothless flares his wing wide and does what he, and I like to call 'dropping like a leaf'. Our forward speed goes from about 500 or 600 km to about 50 km in roughly 4 seconds, then we start to float downwards at about 5ft a second (300 ft. per min). Once we get within 100 ft. of the ground Toothless flaps his wings slowly so we almost stop all downwards momentum, and we settle down onto the ground lightly, it was almost as if we were still in the air, that's how smooth of a landing it was.

I quickly hop off, and start taking all my riding equipment off except his auto tailfin so he can do whatever he wants without the tack on him. I take, and put the tack in the stables. It is hung on a few different racks, and all of it is put in a fire proof sealed, and locked room so that only specified people can take my dad's and mine tacks. Once I get that put away in the stable I call my limo driver, Dave, and I get him to pick up a mask and tuque while he is on his way to get me. Once I finish the phone call which I do while I am walking towards the house I quickly jog up the stairs, and stripe out of my riding suit. I have a short 5 min shower before I grab one of my custom made suits. I specifically designed the suit so that it has body armor as well as a complete kit of hidden tools. I have a bit of an issue with always carrying weapons.

So the suit I am wearing right now has bullet proof armor that I made (Night Iron) that is woven in the fabric as well as numerous layered plates across the whole thing. Then for hidden weapons I have my watch which also holds a 8 inch collapsible wrist blade,I have 4 throwing knives in my shoes ,and finally I have two 9 millimeter handguns strapped on either sides of my hips. That is what this suit has now.

So yeah like I said I like my weapons, though I am working on making a sword that uses nightmare gel to literally light the blade on fire. Anyways my driver is honking out front so I had better not keep him waiting. I run downstairs, and out the front door, and quickly hop in the back of the limo before pulling out my phone, and opening the app for the house security system.

"Dave can you please take me for some lunch, and whatever is easiest will do" I ask Dave before looking down at the app now that it is open locking the house, and turn off all the lights I forgot to turn off.

"What do you think of McDonalds or Subway" Dave replies knowing that I love fast food.

"How about McDonalds today, and we will both go in to get our food" I tell him before going back to my phone, and calling the recording studio.

"Will do Sir" Dave says before heading towards McDonalds.

I listen to the phone ring "RRiingg RRRiiiinnnng"

"Good Afternoon DV Records Jess speaking how may I help you?" The person now named Jess says at the other end of the line.

"Hello Jess it is Strike from A Dragons Fury; I am wondering if I could book a recording session with you for next Saturday" I tell Jess, and wait for her response.

There was short pause on the line before Jess responses.

"Alright then Mister Strike we have a recording room booked for you, it is booked for the whole day so came whenever you want." Jess tells me before continuing.

"Will you be needing anything else today?" She asks.

"No I won't, Thanks again and I will see you next Saturday, that is in two weeks right?" I double check before hanging up.

"Yes that is not for this week but next Saturday." Jess states.

"Alright thanks and have a good afternoon" I tell her before hanging up.

Just as I finish the short phone call the car pulls up to McDonald's. Dave, and I get out of the limo and walk into McDonalds. I would be lying if I said people didn't stare, it was annoying, although I can understand why they were staring since I am 17-year-old teen with a limo, and driver.

"What would you like today Dave" I ask him as I walk over to the digital counter.

"I will take a big mac and a oreo Mcflurry Sir" Dave says as he looks at the menu above the counter.

"Good choice" I tell him as I select his meal.

I then add a 10-piece chicken nugget meal with large fry, and drink. Once those are added to the bill I pay with my phone by placing it up against the screen. Then I walk over to the waiting area, and read the number on my ticket.

"Well Dave we have number 293" I tell him as I stand waiting for them to serve our food.

"Calling Number 290" The lady behind the counter shouts into the dining area.

"Calling Number 290" She repeats before a young kid walks up, and grabs the tray before heading over to drink machine.

Just then as I am standing there waiting in line I watch as a young kid with tattered clothes walks in the door and to the counter. The kid looks up to the person running the till, and asks. "Excuse me sir I would like to get 10 Chicken Nuggets" The kid says as he reaches up, and drops a hand full of small coins on the counter.

The cashier inputs the order into the computer and counts out the coins out a slow rate.

"I am sorry kid but the Chicken Nuggets cost $3.10 but you only have $2.80." The cashier tells the kid.

"Please sir… I haven't eaten since yesterday" The kid says before looking at the ground.

"I am sorry but I am not allowed to give out food at a lower cost." The cashier says.

"Calling order 170" The lady shouts out again.

I walk up behind the kid and crouch down so I am eye level with him.

"What would you like to have, anything on the menu." I tell him as I point to the menu.

He looks at me before looking at the menu then looking back at me.

"Do you really mean that sir?" He asks me.

"Yes I do, you can have burgers, fries or even 50 nuggets." I tell him with a grin on my face as I see the people around me look on with shocked expressions as I helped this kid.

"Thank you sir" the kid says then turns to the cashier who has a shocked expression on his face.

"Could I please get 20 nuggets, fries, and a drink" the kid asks.

The cashier rings up the total, and I pay him.

Once that is done I had the kid the bill so he has the number to get his food.

"Once you get your food would you like to sit with us?" I ask the kid as I point to Dave, and myself

"Can I?" He asks.

"Yes you can, if you want to." I tell him before standing up straight.

"Calling number 293" The lady shouts then Dave grabs our tray.

"If you want then come sit with us once you get your food." I tell him before walking over to a 4 seat table and sitting down.

As I walk over to the table I notice people recording what just happened on their phones. Once I am seated along with Dave I start thinking about ways I can make this kids day even better.

"Hey Dave I wonder if we could get a place for this kid to stay" I ask Him to see what he thinks.

"I think we could but we should check to see if he has friends or family." he replies with a glint of seriousness, and sadness in his eyes.

"Good point, if he has family then we get them a house and possibly a job for some of them otherwise if its friends we get them a house and schooling." I tell him as I grab my drink cup and walk over to the soda machine.

Hrm. I wonder what I can do to help this kid, he shouldn't be living like that. I think to myself.

As I head back to sit down I see the kid grab his plate of food and walk over to where the drinks are. I pause before turning around to help him since I know he can't reach the touch screen.

"Would you like some help getting a drink?" I ask him as I walk up beside him and set my drink on the counter beside it.

"Yes please." He responds.

"Hang on to your cup." I tell him as I reach down under his arms and lift him up so he can reach the touch screen.

Once he had got his drink we headed back to our table where the whole time people were staring at us because of the fact that we helped a kid who by the looks of it lived on the streets.

 **A/N**

 **I Hope Everyone Enjoyed this installment of Racing Against Time**


	9. UPDATE

So this update is for all my stories that I am currently working on.

At this point in time I have lost the real way that I wanted these stories to go for both Racing against time and DSE so I am going to stop both right now and take a step back and do this properly with a track of what I written for them etc.

So I am sorry to say that these 2 stories will be discontinued until the earliest of January. During that time I will finish the Co-Authored story with Vala after that is done I will be starting a story chart for DSE and getting it typed up correctly this time. Also, I will not be posting any new chapters till I am at least half done the story.

ALSO I WILL HAVE A POLL FOR WHICH STORY TO WORK ON, OF 3 THAT I HAVE STARTED


	10. Chapter 10

dear valued Readers.

I know that I have left everyone hanging and that I have said that I would rewrite these 2 stories (meaning Racing Against Time and DSE) I am sorry to say that I will not be doing any more with these stories anymore.

I am having difficulty working on these stories. I have the ideas in my head and when I sit down at my computer to write... well I have trouble getting them down on the documents.

Both of these stories are up for adoption if anyone wants to take over the ideas of them. I would be glad to help you with writing it if you want to take it over.

Sincerely RedHawkdude

P/S

I should also note that I have a few ideas in the works on other stories but I am running into the same problem.


End file.
